


Reminder

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dog Tags, Episode Related, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's acting up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/flash_slash/profile)[**flash_slash**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/flash_slash/) \- which means written under 10 minutes.  I had to get these 4 words in the fic: _tremble, confound, normal, cruise_

The cruise aboard the _Seahawk_ and the _Reagan_ had been hellacious. For Tony the reasons were obvious. For Gibbs… well, it was just as well people were used to be him being taciturn. He didn't particularly want to explain that having his team torn apart was bad, but that having his partner sent out to sea was really pissing off.

He'd thought things would go back to normal once Tony had gotten home, but Tony was even more ornery and difficult than usual. Clearly being away from Gibbs' form of structure both at work and at home had caused Tony to revert to the eight-year-old intellect he'd often devolved to when Gibbs had first met him and was just growing out of when he'd been made Agent Afloat.

It had escalated from the sort of thing that had Gibbs smacking him on the back of the head in public to the sorts of things that had Gibbs taking him over his knee in private.

Gibbs wasn't very surprised when Tony responded well to that sort behavior shaping. Everyone else in the office seemed a little confounded by Tony's shift in attitude, but they weren't about to ask and break whatever spell Tony seemed to be under.

Tony had been back almost as long as he'd been gone and a little hide-tanning to settle Tony after a bad day was starting to lead more and more into something that could be called a lifestyle.

After pulling Tony deep into his sub-space one night, Gibbs had sat down on the floor across from Tony. "You know, I can't exactly put a collar on you out there."

Tony had nodded. He'd learned to stay silent unless asked a direct question. He desperately wanted to make about six comments about Abby wearing one and no one giving it a thought, but he really didn't think Gibbs would appreciate the levity at that exact moment. Besides, he hadn't been given permission to speak. And he was unlikely to get it for a while. The silence gave him time to get into his headspace and time to think through his reactions and responses before he dug himself in.

"Close your eyes," Gibbs told him. Tony obeyed instantly, trembling just a little at how easy it was to trust, to follow, to submit. He'd followed Gibbs' commands in the field without thinking for years, but they'd been working months now to get Tony to turn off that internal censor that made him question and buck at home. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair as a reward for the instant, unquestioning obedience.

Tony flinched as he felt a thin ribbon of cold fall around his neck, something larger and colder falling against his bare chest, between his pecs.

"Open your eyes," Gibbs commanded and Tony did, eyes instantly falling to examine what Gibbs had done.

"Your dogtags?" Tony asked, looking up perplexed.

"Little reminder that whatever you do out there, will have consequences back here."


End file.
